LADY LUCK
by maest72
Summary: Breve encuentro nocturno entre Grissom y Sara


PERSONAJES: Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle  
  
AVISO LEGAL:  
  
Los personajes incluidos en esta historia pertenecen a la imaginación de los guionistas de la serie CSI: Crime Scene Investigation y, por tanto, a Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer Productions y a la CBS, canal americano en el que dicha producción se emite. Los he tomado prestados para recrear un breve encuentro nocturno entre Grissom y Sara.  
  
El hotel que se menciona y que da título a esta historia existe en realidad en la ciudad de Las Vegas: Lady Luck Hotel, 206 N. Third Street, Las  
Vegas NV, US, 89101, Downtown.  
3. El supermercado que se menciona en la historia (Marty's Market) apareció en uno de los capítulos de la serie en su primera temporada (1ª.-10º: I-15 Murders).  
  
Los códigos policiales que se citan son los que aparecen a lo largo de los capítulos de la serie, correspondiéndose con: 419: código policial que  
identifica un crimen en el que hay una persona muerta. Y 407: código  
policial que identifica un crimen en el que se ha cometido un robo.  
  
- LADY LUCK-  
  
Un molesto zumbido resuena en los oídos de Sara, quien, harta de dar vueltas en la cama, se ha levantado y ha empezado a ordenar su apartamento. Cansada por el calor nocturno, se sienta enfrente de la tele. Después de zappear 5 veces seguidas adelante y atrás, apaga el aparato enfadada, tira el mando al otro lado del sofá y se levanta en dirección a su dormitorio.  
  
Abre el armario y selecciona unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Los mira dudosa y saca varias camisetas más. Finalmente, elige una de color granate de tirantes. Se viste y saca un colgante de tonos similares de una cajita. Se mira en el espejo y sale dando un portazo.  
  
Deambula por la ciudad de Las Vegas sin rumbo fijo. El calor, el ruido, las luces de neón y la multitud no hacen más que aumentar su malestar. Abandona la zona superpoblada de los casinos y hoteles y, poco a poco, las voces y el caos van desapareciendo.  
  
Busca algún café donde entrar y tomar algo fresco. Su mirada se topa con el luminoso del Marty's Market que, a esas horas, aunque abierto, está desierto. Un joven cajero con unos walkman parece ser su único habitante. Sara entra, coge una cesta, va recorriendo despacio los pasillos cuando, de pronto, una voz masculina la sobresalta.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Señorita, ¿Le ayudo en algo?  
  
Sara se gira y se encuentra a su jefe, sonriente, limpiando las gafas.  
  
[SARA]: ¿Ha habido algún crimen por aquí cerca?  
  
Mira alrededor pero solo hay pasillos vacíos.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Crimen? Noo. (se pone las gafas y se encoge de hombros) Simplemente me apetecía dar un paseo, me ha entrado hambre y... aquí estoy.  
  
Sonríe de nuevo. Sara juguetea confusa con la cesta del super. En su cara asoman oscuras ojeras y el zumbido aún ronda en su cabeza.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Estás bien?  
  
La mira preocupado.  
  
[SARA]: Si... bueno... es el calor... no podía dormir... supongo que estoy... mareada... y.... en realidad....  
  
Las dudas de Sara hacen que Grissom se sonría.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Sí?  
  
[SARA]: Es que no esperaba encontrar a nadie del trabajo aquí. Y mucho menos a ti.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Yo también suelo comer. Soy un ser humano, aunque a veces no lo parezca.  
  
Sara, confusa, agacha la cabeza.  
  
[SARA]: No pretendía decir eso....  
  
[GRISSOM]: No pasa nada. Venga, vamos fuera. Creo que necesitas tomar el aire.  
  
Caminan por el pasillo desierto del súper, sueltan las cestas y salen a la calle. El cajero sigue inmerso en su mundo musical.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Qué te apetece hacer?  
  
[SARA]: Que qué...?  
  
El gesto de sorpresa aumenta. Grissom saca las llaves de su todoterreno y una sonrisa ilumina su cara.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Tengo una idea. Vamos.  
  
Llega junto al coche, lo abre y se sienta. Sara se ha quedado de pie, parada debajo del luminoso del supermercado. Grissom ha abierto la puerta del pasajero y le hace una seña para que ella entre. Una vez dentro, Sara intenta ordenar las ideas en su cerebro.  
  
[SARA]: Grissom, ...yo quería decirte....  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Sí?  
  
[SARA]: Verás, en San Francisco... no sé, ... supongo que entonces era muy joven....  
  
[GRISSOM]: Olvídate de San Francisco. Conozco un lugar estupendo para esta noche. (cambia el tono por uno más autoritario) Ponte el cinturón.  
  
Sara obedece, traga saliva y continúa.  
  
[SARA]: Sólo quería darte las gracias por darme la oportunidad de venir aquí... Grissom la mira un segundo mientras conduce.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Mmmm.. pues parece que esta noche el clima de Las Vegas no te está sentando demasiado bien (le guiña un ojo)  
  
Sara le mira, confusa y cabreada consigo misma por no ser capaz de ser clara. Deja caer la cabeza en el asiento y no dice nada durante un rato.  
  
Pink Floyd suena en el CD del coche. Grissom sigue la música con la cabeza y tararea de vez en cuando.  
  
Las luces de los casinos y hoteles iluminan el interior del coche. Fuera suena música, como de feria.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Hemos llegado.  
  
Aparca y se baja. Sara le sigue sin entender el entusiasmo infantil que embarga a su jefe Sara mira alrededor. Multitud de gente se divierte en lo que parece ser un parque de atracciones en medio de la ciudad.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Adelante, señorita.  
  
Abre una puertecilla que da a una de las atracciones más impresionantes del recinto: la montaña rusa. Sara se sienta en uno de los compartimentos. Grissom hace lo mismo y baja los arneses de seguridad de ambos asientos. Al bajar el de Sara sus caras se rozan apenas por un instante. El corazón de Sara empieza a latir, no sólo por ese breve acercamiento, sino porque la montaña rusa se ha puesto en marcha con una brusca sacudida.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Prepárate. Esto es lo mejor par liberar tensiones.  
  
Sara no dice nada y se agarra con fuerza. Mientras suben y bajan a velocidad vertiginosa, sus pensamientos se agolpan de nuevo en su cerebro. El aire es tan fuerte que casi le da la impresión de que va a salir disparada de su asiento. Minutos después todo ha acabado.  
  
Bajan y Sara da un traspiés. Parece haberse mareado. Grissom la sujeta y le ayuda a sentarse en un banco cercano. Se acerca a una fuente, coge un vaso de plástico y se lo lleva a Sara, quien bebe a pequeños sorbos.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Mejor?  
  
Antes de que pueda contestar suena un timbre agudo  
  
[GRISSOM]: (sacando el móvil del bolsillo) Grissom... Sí... ¿Tenemos que ir nosotros?... De acuerdo Cath... no hay problema... Estamos en 15 minutos... Mmm.. Sí... Sara y yo... solo un pequeño paseo ... sí....luego te cuento.  
  
Cuelga y se dirige a Sara que ya parece repuesta.  
  
[GRISSOM]: (con semblante serio) Tenemos trabajo.  
  
[SARA]: Ahora??? (arruga el vaso de plástico)  
  
[GRISSOM]: Sí, era Catherine. Está en el Lady Luck Hotel, en el centro. Han avisado de la central por un caso doble en los baños del casino. Un 407 complicado con un 419....  
  
[SARA]: ¿Y el grupo de Eackley?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Ilocalizables. (se encoge de hombros) Nos toca a nosotros.  
  
[SARA]: (rumiando por lo bajo) Pues manos a la obra.... Qué inoportuna Catherine... En fin, desde luego hoy no soy una chica con suerte. (Mira a su jefe que ya camina con paso firme hacia el coche) Y tardaré bastante en serlo, me temo.  
  
[GRISSOM]: (dentro del coche) ¿Sara? Cath nos espera.  
  
[SARA]: Sí, señor.  
  
Sube al coche, arrancan y sus luces se pierden en el denso tráfico de la ciudad. Un vaso arrugado de plástico cae desde el todoterreno a un charco de agua sucia.  
  
- - F I N - - 


End file.
